the aftermath series: The Web
by blackbite10
Summary: This story follows three different birds whom each deal with tragedy in their own ways and whose paths are destined to cross.
1. the first encounter

**THE AFTERMATH SERIES**

**Book 1**

**THE WEB**

**Chapter one**

**The First Encounter**

It was was a beautiful sunny day in Tyto forest. The air was thick and humid and to the sharpened senses of an owl, rang with thousands of sounds from small animals scurrying through the undergrowth to the bugs lazily flitting through the trees. A small unusual group of owls flew for the south western border near Kuneer. These owls in particular were unusual in that they were bards, three of the four bards in fact in all of the owl kingdoms aside from Madam Plonk of the Great Ga'hoole tree. They originated in a small valley in the Carteesean Mountains that ran along the eastern side of the owl kingdoms, and were the first to leave it in over five hundred years.

It was now ten years after what was now known as the war of purity. King Coryn was still ruling and the owl kingdoms had seen relative peace except the Maldors war in which the kingdoms of Shadow forest, Silverveil, Ambala and Tyto forest had come under the rule of there current respected governing bodies. Much had changed in the owl kingdoms in the last ten years, but back to those three strange owls that were, even now nearing the boarder.

"How much further?" the large female screech owl asked her mate Byard, whom was flying beside her. Polean was a Pleasantly plump middle aged screech owl with a soft voice, and a heart to match. Her feathers were a creamy shade of brown and her ear tufts were relatively small in comparison with others of her species.

"Not much further." Byard assured "if the weather allows, we should get there before dusk." He answered while glancing at the darkening skies ahead. Byard was almost the opposite of his mate. He was impatient with things and would prefer to do things quickly even before thinking through them completely. He had a strong comanding voice and eyes that could look strait through you. His feathers were dark and his ear tufts were strongly accented giving him an almost angry appearance.

Their son, Stirn, remained silent as he flew just behind them. Stirn, was an odd combination of his parents. He had the same fierce features of his father, but was rather small for a screech owl and rarely prone to anger. Preferring to think before making a decision.

He was thinking now of his parents and their strange personal mission. You see, Byard and Polean believed that all the problems in the world were because of the lack of music in it and that bringing music to all of the owl kingdoms would bring with it peace and prosperity. His father carried his hand carved felurid that looks like a lute but with a more resonating sound. His mother carried and odd assortment of flat metal discs and animal skin covered lopes tied together with mouse leather straps. And a short thick stick in her other talon with skin pulled over it. (That was one of the main changes in the owl kingdoms. Now owls rarely ate the skins of their prey and instead brought the whole skin to an owl who could turn it into leather in exchange for already made leather which was used in everything from armour to shutting a hollow off from the elements. Polean would use the stick to hit the objects in a rhythm that invigorated those whom listened.

Stirn carried an odd completely blank, old book that Polean said she found in a hidden cave back in the valley and was planning to write their songs in it. However she hadn't had the time to write any songs in it yet so it remained just as blank as when it had first been found. Stirn was almost a yearling now and was only staying with his parents because Polean had asked him to help them in their quest, you see Stirn had a very odd skill in that he could and did sing in any genera of music and it would sound good. His voice changing with the feel of the song from sad and slow and deep to fast and pepy and sharp. His father had even been showing him how to use the felurid but Stirn had yet to really get the hang of it.

"Hang on." said Byard as he stopped mid flight and cocked his head to one side as if he were listening intently for a small noise which coincidentally he was.

"What is it?" Whispered Polean

"It almost sounds like iron scraping together" spoke Byard with a confused look on his face as he flew forward a bit and peeked through the tree in front of him. Before him was a small clearing and on the other side, a large ga'hoole tree with a group of six large birds resting in it. They seemed to be talking quietly to themselves. The alarming thing about them was that four of them were armed with large battle claws; one of the other two was holding a metal version of an ice scimitar and the last and smallest, a flinger. The flinger was a new and simple weapon consisting of a long thin piece of mouse leather strung between two claws. The wielder also carried a sack of sharpened rocks that were pulled back in the flinger and launched at foes causing severe pain and removing or damaging the feathers or eyes of the foe or, if sharp enough, even cutting into the flesh of the target. The birds were also wearing the same grey iron helms and a triangle of plated metal that went down their backs. Each had a pair of large black talons painted on them and had large trailing black rags hanging from their armour. Curiously enough none of them were owls.

"Soldiers." Byard muttered in surprise.

"What? here?" Polean and Stirn said equally as surprised.

"Stirn you stay here and watch our instruments, me and your mother will go speak to them.

"Why!" Polean asked with a fritghtened look "they could be dangerous!"

"I don't think so." Byard said slowly, "No army attacks civilians and if there is any conflict in Kuneer I would like to know before we stumble into it." In the valley they held a tradition of honour where no soldier ever harmed a unarmed civilian, those who did were dealt with harshly. A tradition that they believed existed in the rest of the owl kingdoms as well.

"Then why do we both have to go?" Asked Polean with concern

"Because you're good at talking to others and I can look…..intimidating." Byard replied with a look that showed that no further arguing could change his mind.

Polean sighed and regretfully followed Byard into the clearing while Stirn rested on one of the branches with their things out of sight of the strange birds. As soon as Polean and Byard entered the clearing all the birds turned and glared at them.

"Greetings!" spoke Polean in a cheerful voice that hid her fears well "May I please take a moment of your time?"

Before either of them could react the birds circled them and the leader spoke.

"Who are you trying to fool?" he spat at them. Byard thought he might be an eagle of some kind but it was difficult to tell under the armour and paint. He had a thick accent and a rough voice and smelt of filth.

"uhhh..." Polean stuttered "No...nu...nothing..." as a look of fear came to her face.

Byard was trying his best to look intimidating and keep himself between the birds and his mate but it seemed to have no effect.

"You owls sicken me, comeing here and acting innocent like we don't know what you are!" the leader spoke calmly as he lifts his blade. "Well I have news for you!" "Your horrid lives shall end here!" his voice turning into a battle cry. Polean turned and tried to flee in terror but was stopped by the two behind her. In a rage Byard lunged at the leader but he was faster and was met by the searing pain of steel through his left lung. One bird tore into Poleans back while another slashed her from groin to throat spilling her entrails into the air. the others stabbed at her as she fell and what hit the ground looked nothing like what had entered the clearing just a short time ago. Byards body slowly slid from the sword and he let out a final wheezing gasp, fell, and died before he hit the ground.

They lingered there for awhile before leaving. No one noticed the small owls face fixed in shock across the clearing. Stirn would have the image of his father's blood staining the ground and his mothers entrails spread across the clearing burned into his memory.

Never to forget.

-Authors Notes-

If you haven't noticed this story is only the first chapter. If you like/don't like it feel free to post your thoughts and thanks for reading my first story.

Guardians of Ga'hoole and its associated content are not mine and I don't claim to own it.


	2. ElerFain

Chapter 2

**ElderFain**

This chapter doesn't need to be read but will help the reader to understand the chapters after it.

Unknown to most owls was that beyond the southern mountains were a far stranger group of kingdoms called the ElderFain. Or in the common tongue, the far south. There are seventeen kingdoms in ElderFain but the most important to the upcoming events are; Korvek, Maleform, Beshcra, Tarses, Gylnol and Furis.

Korvek is in the low foothills of the southern mountains but the altitude is still quiet high. The population of this kingdom is low but they are one of the few ElderFain kingdoms to have an army.

Maleform is a small kingdom that's main feature is an old destroyed "other" city. All of the population of Maleform are bats making it the only kingdom were there are no birds.

Beshcra was once the source of all evil in ElderFain but in recent times has had a stable government and is one of the only southern kingdoms with an army. Its north side borders the end of the mountains and beyond the beyond.

Tarses runs along the western coast and the Cakleen peninsula and is almost completely populated by seabirds.

Gylnol this is a very small kingdom made up of Derg Mountain where all the inhabitants live in a small tight nit community. Which is coincidently were this story begins.

Furis is merely the Kuneer deserts extension into ElderFain.

ElderFain has only two connections with the owl kingdoms. One of them is the Beshcra, Tarses and the beyond the beyond border, and the other is the Kuneer canyon that runs all the way through the mountains from south kuneer to north Furis. The south mountains are actually part of the Carteesean Mountains but nobody has ever flown along them to see.

-Authors notes-

This chapter simply tells the reader of the lands to the south of the owl kingdoms which are very important in the story.

I do not own Gaurdians of Ga'hoole or its associated content.


	3. Never Moves

Chapter 3

**Never Moves**

Exactly one year previous in the kingdom of Gylnol.

Everything was action and movement in the main clearing of Gylnol. All the inhabitants of Gylnol lived in or around the main clearing which was 200 meters in diameter. In the middle grew a giant maple tree in which lived the Gylnols which were the family of blue jays that founded Gylnol. The whole population of 200 was now crowding the main clearing. Today was a very special day. The last day of the year that the people of ElderFain called "Selangni" or "the reading" on this day birds everywhere gathered together in great numbers and the Servals or "readers" studied the stars to prophesize on the fate of the year based on what they see. In all of ElderFain there are only two kingdoms were owls live; Beshcra and Furis. It is then no surprise that there are many misconceptions and down right racisms towards owls in ElderFain, And Gylnol was no exception.

Two young golden eagles were sitting in a large oak to the east of the clearing. The male one had darker feathers then normal and almost jet black talons. The female's feathers seemed to shine in the right light but otherwise looked normal.

"It's a beautiful night Meeril." Whispered the male.

"A great night for our first Selangni Corod." Agreed Meeril as she stared across the clearing.

The clearing seemed to be bursting with activity. Great piles of food stood on large stone slabs and rows of alcoholic beverages reflected the light of a hundred burning torches. A group of musicians a few trees off were tuning their instruments and everywhere there seemed to be a buzz of excitement for it was the custom for everyone to celebrate and make merry before the reading in case of a bad foretelling so that most of the birds were either to happy to think much of it or to drunk to care. Corod and Meeril were born only two trees apart and had been friends practically there whole life.

"Let's go find everyone! I'll race you!" said Meeril as she took off across the clearing.

"You'll not beat me again!" Shouted Corod as he took off after her.

They only flew a short while before Meeril spotted their small group of friends clustered around a very un-shelved looking old seagull and seemed to be laughing at something.

"Uncle Harris!" shouted Corod and Meeril with joy as they dived towards the group. Uncle Harris was the friendliest bird anyone could know. He had traveled all over the world and was quick with a story and a joke with anyone who cared to listen. The young ones all called him "uncle" because he had babysat for all their parents when they were little and had little trouble keeping the chicks entertained. This was until he flew off one day which surprised no one because he seemed to be unable to stay in one place for long.

"Meeril! Corod! Good to see you two again!" "My word how you grown!" spoke Uncle Harris as they entered the circle around him. He seemed more beat up then normal and was gulping down a jug of "Fire eye" which is a very strong local alcohol. Uncle Harris went strait into telling them all about his trip into the south sea. He spoke of rich islands full of food. And a huge arid land beyond the water. He also spoke of a strange black island full of twisted metal with great blackened steel birds that flew around it night and day. So long did they listen to Uncle Harris that they almost didn't notice when the reading started.

"Welcome everyone!" spoke Redora In her loud voice. She was the local serval. By now Uncle Harris had stopped talking and everyone in the clearing was dead silent in anticipation of the reading. Redora smiled greatly at the effect. She was a very beautiful middle aged red tailed hawk and had done this many times.

"We are all gathered here after an amazing year to welcome in another!" she said, spreading her wings wide for added effect. This sent up murmur agreement from the crowd. She then tilted her head back and looked up into the bright stars and…. Gasped in horror!

A look of utter dread was etched across her face as she lowered her head and said. "Never Moves has moved!"

Those who were still sober enough to understand the gravity of this started to talk quietly amongst themselves. Corods head was buzzing as he watched one group go to leave but they were stopped for suddenly the whole outer edge of the clearing was lined with owls. All of the same breed all with the same copper mask and battle claws. All with the same blank expressions. All with the same eerie green mist flowing from were their eyes, ears and mouth should be….

-Authors notes-

If you are wondering I will return to talking about what happens to stirn but that will have to be later.

I do not and don't claim to own Guardians of Ga'hoole or its respective content.


	4. Oracle

Chapter 4

**Oracle**

The strange owls didn't move. It was so quiet a leaf rustling would sound like a thunderclap. All of the birds from the small group that had tried to leave fled back toward the center of the clearing. All but one. Only then did a single owl from the line fly up to the one that had remained. The bird seemed to go yeep yet he was still flying. This owl like all of them was gray with flecks of black and white. There was no way to tell whether they were male or female. It looked strait into the eyes of the bird and spoke with a voice that sounded a thousand voices speaking in unison and had a dry tone like that of a ancient tomb.

"This one has none…" it said

The bird gasped but made no further sound as the owl with a calm air stabbed its talons into his eyes and used that as a grip to throw him to the ground. Everything became a blur after that the owls flew at the inhabitants of the clearing. Everywhere around them birds were panicking. The air was a torrent of screaming and a constant chant of either "This one has none…" or this one has…."

"We need to get out of here!" yelled Corod as he turned back to Meeril and Uncle Harris. Corod was horrified as he saw Uncle Harris get ripped open by an owl and a strange green mist flow from his dying form to join the eyes and mouth of the owl. Then Corod felt a pain in the back of his head and the last thing he saw before everything went black was the giant maple tree burning.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"This is him?" said a strange female voice as Corod started to regain consciousness.

When Corods vision had cleared he wished it hadn't. the whole clearing was full of dead bodies the giant maple tree was blazing but everything was quiet. He was being held down face first by two of the strange owls Who seemed amazingly strong for their size. One was holding him down by his head. Beside him Meeril was being held down too. She looked scared to death and was looking strait at him like she thought he could make it all go away. In front of him were standing two very strange looking owls. The larger of the two was female and was white with strange deep blue streaks running through her feathers. The smaller one was male and also white but had deep red streaks in his feathers. They were both larger than the others and there eyes had a strange yellow light that shone from them. The female gave him a threatening look but said nothing. Finally Corod found his voice and his head filled with anger.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Spat Corod in a rage.

The female smiled maliciously at him and the male chirred under his breath.

"We are owls. It's what we do!" The female said flashing a hideous smile at him.

She then turned to the male with a look of anger and Corod thought he almost saw him wilf.

"Why did you let her live!" She yelled while motioning at Meeril who actually did wilf.

The male gave her an evil smile and whispered something into her ear, As the evil smile crossed to her like a disease.

"Very well Orcris do what you want with her!" She said with malice.

Orcris grabbed Meeril roughly and flew to the nearest hollow with her. Corod heard screams come from that hollow that chilled him to the core.

"Noooo!" Breathed Corod with defeat in his voice.

"He has seen enough" said the female and stepped forward and hit Corod in the head with the back of her talons making everything go black again, just before the bodies started to change…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Wake up Corod. Wake up there's no time…..like the present." Spoke a very soft calm female voice. "

"Uhhhhhh….." grunted Corod in pain as he opened her eyes. His whole body ached especially his head, partly from alcohol and partly from having it hit.

"What frink? I had the most awful dream." Muttered Corod in confusion.

"It was no dream Corod." Said the voice as his vision started to clear again." Everything you saw and heard was real."

Corod couldn't hold it back any longer as tears started to roll down his face when he realized that it wasn't a dream. He felt miserable for the previous night's events and angry at himself for crying in front of this stranger. As he cried his vision cleared and he saw that he was in a small gray cave and relatively near the entrance. The cave went deeper in and turned so that he couldn't see how deep it was. Standing in front of him was an average sized female vulture. In ElderFain as in the owl kingdoms vultures are often viewed with disgust, this vulture however was different. Most vultures had black feathers but her feathers were almost white. Her head had no wrinkles and was a soft shade of pink. Her eyes were tired looking like she had seen many terrible things in her life.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Said Corod wiping his tears away. "It's just that everyone's…"

She interrupted him. "It's ok young one. To feel is to be more than them."

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here? Who were they?" Asked Corod in confusion and returning anger. He was trying to bring the conversation in more of a direction that he felt comfortable with.

"I…am Oracle….. Everything else doesn't matter now." Said Oracle

Corod looked around more at the cave. He was tired of this conversation that seemed to be going no were. As he studied his surrounding he noticed that there were many broken feathers on the floor of the cave. He looked down at himself. Many of his feathers were missing and he had patches of dried blood on his feathers. He suddenly remembered about Meeril.

"Were is…!" Corod started

"Meeril?" Oracle cut in "she's in the nest at the back, you should go see her. She should be regaining consciousness soon."

Even before she had stopped talking Corod was up and heading for the back of the cave.

"I advise that you both stay here until you recover." Said Oracle from were she was standing at the entrance. Corod didn't respond. He was too shocked at how Meeril looked. She was lying in a small newly built nest. She was covered in bruises and cuts and had many missing feathers and the remaining ones were ruffled and covered in dried blood.

For some reason something felt like it was sucking Corod towards the entrance. It was such a small feeling that Corod wouldn't have noticed except for the buzzing sensation and the dust on the floor being pulled backwards.

"What the…." Corod said as he turned and went around the corner just in time to see a tiny point of light disappear into thin air at the mouth of the cave. Oracle was nowhere to be seen.

"Corod?" whispered Meeril from behind him.

"Yes Meeril?" asked Corod quietly.

"That bird he…did something to me…" started Meeril, her voice trembling at the thought.

"I know Meeril." Corod said as anger rushed back to him and his voice gained strength. "I will not let this happen to any one again." Corod said with force.

"How?" asked Meeril quietly.

Corod narrowed his eyes. It had all become clear to him. "By destroying every last owl!"


	5. sickness

**Chapter 5**

**sickness**

Running water. That's all that filled Stirns head. It had been two weeks since his parents were killed. Two weeks since his whole world had ended. He had slowly flown north using his mothers' instrument as a sling to carry the book and his fathers' instrument with him. He refused to leave them behind. It almost felt wrong to him. Now he had finally decided to stop at an old hollow beside a small creek, still on the Kuneer-Tyto border. He had nowhere to go, nothing to accomplish. He thought as he stared into the water. He was thinking so hard that he didn't notice the four owls land behind him until one of them spoke.

"Please you have to help us!" cried out a female voice as Stirn turned around, torn from his thoughts. The owl speaking was a young female Screech owl and just behind her was a short female Pygmy owl. Behind them was an enormous male Eurasian Eagle owl. He must have stood 74cm tall! At the feet of the Eurasian Eagle owl was a very ill looking Short Eared owl. They all looked terrible like life had been rough with them.

"One of our friends is very sick and no one will help us and we're lost and…" the female said as she started crying.

"Wait slow down." Interrupted Stirn. "You said one of you is sick?"

"Yes Fyuren is sick." She said waving her wing at the short ear. "But any time we mention it owls flee!" she spoke as she started to calm down. Stirn thought quickly to himself. He had nothing to lose but if he helped these strangers he would have something, just something...

"Follow me" He said and flew quickly towards the hollow in which he'd had been staying, an old evergreen. "Put him inside and then go and soak yourselves in the river." Stirn said as he removed the instruments and book from the hollow and placed them carefully on the branches. Polean had told Stirn about the sickness and how it could spread through a whole population killing all in its wake.

"Why?" Asked the Eurasian Eagle owl after he had placed Fyuren in the hollow. He didn't look like he liked the idea at all.

"It's remarkable that none of you have also come down with it to. We can't risk infection and washing out your feathers will hopefully stop you from getting infected." Stirn answered as he flew with them down to the stream. "One owl I can deal with more….. I don't know…."

The water was cold and only a couple of centimeters high so they had to splash it onto themselves.

"By the way." Said the Eagle owl as he stepped from the water looking rather comical, with his wet feathers plastered to him.

"My name is Oromis."" And you've met Evra and Fyuren." He said motioning to the female screech owl. "And this is Gleen." He said as the Pygmy finally stepped from the creek.

"Will Fyuren be all right?" asked Gleen with a worried expression. All three of them were now looking at him for an answer.

"Truly I don't know. "All we can do is keep him in that hollow and get him food and water and hope for the best." Answered Stirn sullenly.

"How do you know what to do?" asked Evra who still looked worried

"Well my mother once had to care for a sick owl." Answered Stirn.

"What happened to him?" asked Evra

"He…..didn't make it"

-Authors notes-

I don't own Guardians of Ga'hoole or its associated content.


	6. Our Story

**Chapter 6**

**Our Story**

Stirn flew through the morning light at high speed. He needed to get back quickly and was quite pleased with himself as he sank his talons into his prey. [_Hmmm… vole_] Stirn thought to himself as he took off for the hollow. It wasn't as good as the snake Oromis had caught yesterday but it would have to do.

"How is he?" asked Stirn as he flew up to Orimis who was perched right beside the hollow where Fyuren was hopefully recovering. Orimis looked terrible. His wings drooped and his eyes were glazed over. Orimis just looked at the ground and shook his head sadly. Yesterday things had taken a turn for the worst for Fyuren. He had gone into a coma and now. Stirn had told the others that there would have to be someone there should he regain consciousness.

"Orimis you look terrible go rest for a bit." Said Stirn

"No, no I'm fine." Orimis reassured shakily

"Orimis." replied Stirn looking evenly at him. "I can't have you dropping dead on me. Especially with Gleen and Evra as exhausted as they are."

"Ya, I guess… thanks Stirn" He said as he flew off towards the hollow where Evra and Gleen were staying. Evra and Gleen had succumbed to exhaustion shortly after they had arrived. Orimis had told him that when Fyuren had become sick they stopped sleeping and just kept moving, hoping that they would find help. The only reason Orimis wasn't as exhausted as them, was because of his greater wingspan.

Stirn sat there and thought quietly to himself about recent events. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that He didn't notice that Gleen had landed beside him.

"Thank you, Stirn, for helping us." Gleen said quietly. Gleen had a very soft quiet voice that reminded Stirn of the wind drifting through the mountains.

Stirn turned to her with a questioning look. "Why are you here?" asked Stirn.

"What do you mean?" asked Gleen slightly taken aback.

"I meant, why are you guys here? Its not like groups of yearlings just wander around everywhere." Said Stirn

"I guess I should tell you seeing as there is nothing better to do." Gleen said with a sigh. "We're from Silverveil. I've known the others…..all my life." Whispered Gleen. Her eyes glazed over with memory. "We only lived a few trees apart. Our families always got together when one of theirs was hatching so I saw Fyuren hatch. Evra and Orimis are older then me so I didn't see them, and… Oh listen to me I'm rambling….."

"But you still haven't answered my question." Said Stirn who was trying to steer the conversation back.

"Well about two weeks ago a stranger came to Silverveil, well I guess he wasn't really a stranger everyone knows him so well." Gleen continued.

"Who was it?" asked Stirn.

"It was Soren the uncle of Coryn king of Ga'Hoole!" "He was scouting for owls with potential and when he met us he told us that we could make good guardians some day but he also told us that we would have to find our own way to the great tree, for that is the first test. We started out going in the wrong direction "Gleen said with a bit of a chuckle "and then Evra said that she wanted to see the other kingdoms before becoming a guardian, which we all thought was a good idea and we ended up in Kuneer. That's when we got completely lost and Fyuren got sick, and well, here we are."

"So…. that's it?" said Stirn

"Yep that's our story" said Gleen

There was a long pause. Stirn didn't know what to make of Gleens story. He had never heard of Soren or Coryn but had heard of the Guardians in an old story his mom used to tell him back in the valley.

"Can I ask you something?' asked Gleen after a while.

"Yep, what is it?" answered Stirn

"Those strange objects you have. What are they?" she said motioning towards the instruments and book that were still sitting on a branch near them.

"Well those two are instruments and the last one is a book." Said Stirn as He motioned to each of them with his wing.

"What's the book about?" asked Gleen while looking over at it.

"It's blank" said Stirn as his voice dropped and he looked like it had remembered some that he'd rather not.

"I've heard of instruments before. They're supposed to make pleasant sounds right." Said Gleen as she changed the subject. "Do you know how to use them?"

"Well a little I guess….I do more of the singing part." He said, surprised by the question.

"Really!" "Could you sing something? I would love to hear it…. I've never heard music before." She said with an edge of excitement.

Stirn looked thoughtful for a few moments before replying, "Yes I guess I could, but could it wait till the others are up? I'll need to think of the right song to sing first though."

Sorry to take so long with this chapter I've been really busy lately and had a hard time finding time to write it.

I don't own Guardians of Ga'Hoole and its associated content


	7. Whillanol

**Whillanol**

(Three weeks previous in Yufawn, a small south-eastern kingdom in ElderFain)

"None yet?"

"No sir."

"They say that there is a land full of them to the north. "

"I understand sir."

The crow left the hollow quickly leaving the large golden eagle alone in the hollow with his thoughts. [The wood pecker did a good job.] He thought to himself as he stood in the newly made hollow that smelled strongly of freshly cut cedar. So much had happened in the past year. Corod had gone slow as he formulated his plan. Convincing others to join his cause was easy and Corod found he could convince even some of the most stubborn leaders to join his cause.

Even now there were only five he had yet to turn to his side. Maleform had declared itself neutral when he tried to convert them to his side but that didn't matter he didn't need the cowardly bats anyways.

-Elsewhere-

Far off to the north something very different was happening. In a small valley in the south/north mountains (depending on who was referring to it) was the ancient order of the Whillanol. The order was not unlike the guardians but had many other differences and were far stricter but stood for the same values. An individual member of the order was known as a Nalas.

The order resided in an ancient steel building from the time of the others that they now called the hall. Long ago it served as a bunker and smelled of dust. It was dark inside and had many large roots growing up through the floor from the surrounding trees that the Nalas used as perches during meetings, feasts or other important gatherings. the walls were more rust than anything else and off to the back of the building the roof had collapsed in and bullet holes pocked the walls which were blown in,in a few places. Off to the east of the hall was a large hatch that lead into deep underground passages. As well as a side room that contained the forge.

There was only one thing that allowed the Nalas to be the most feared worriers in all of ElderFain, Varvaren. She was the 20th generation of blacksmith for the order, a family that kept an ancient secret to a metal that was incredably light strong and flexible and only found in the underground passages. Humans referred to it as steel long ago but the blacksmiths called it Bright flake. Most worriers of this age wore at max iron masks and battle claws. The Nalas however covered almost their whole body with Bright flake except where it would impede flight. It couldn't defend completely against a stab attack but slashes were completely deflected off it.

On a giant steal block at the end of the hall stood the most feared worrier in all of ElderFain, and the keeper of the order, Valleer. "My Brothers and sisters!" Boomed the voice of Valleer through the metal halls of the order of Willanol. "There is much news tonight good and bad." she said as she looked around the hall. The whole place was dead silent. None dared speak while the sooty spoke, it was against the code. They were a small order, Forty seven of the fifty one Nalas were there.

"First order of business" she said as she motioned to the door at the end of the hall with her wing. In flew two fully armed and armored Nalas, their bright flake armor reflected the light that streamed through the few windows in the hall brilliantly. Between them hung a limp crane in smudged Nalas armor hanging from heavy iron chains attached to loops around his neck and below the wings. Everyone stared at the crane with scorn filled eyes as the three flew in silence towards Valleer. They slowly lowered the crane down before her and perched off to each side still holding the chains. The crane was dirty and held his head low refusing to acknowledge Valleer or the rest of them and refusing to stand.

Valleer looked past him and addressed the rest of the order who wore grave faces, they knew what this had come to.

"Jorn has committed one of the highest crimes known to our order."" In doing so he has incurred the wrath of the whole order and subjected us to unneeded public scrutiny." She said with authority.

"I did nothing wrong." muttered Jorn with his head still bowed.

Valleer turned her gaze to the crane and spoke directly at him. "You killed an innocent out of anger. Your actions reflected on us. You deserve a far worse punishment, but I refuse to sink to your level!" she fumed, Her voice barely hiding her anger.

"He slandered my whole race!""He called us cowardly wet poopers!" He spat with disgust.

Valleer ignored this and rose to again so the whole order could hear, but still spoke to Jurn.

"For your crime you are to be stripped of your armor, your rank and your place within the order." She spoke so that everyone in the hall could hear her as she sliced the leather bonds of his armor letting it clatter on the ground. She moved close to him and whispered "And if you ever return I, will personally rip out your heart and eat it while you watch!"

She then turned to the two holding his chains.

"You four, see him out." She said to the two holding the chains and two other fully armed Nalas in the front. Jurns eyes stayed fixed on Valleer till the door slammed shut. All was quiet for a while before Valleer again addressed the order.

"On another note there has been word of a threat coming from the south." "Therefore all Nalas are to remain here until a plan of action is formed."

This resulted in some annoyed mutterings from the order so Valleer moved strait to the last piece of business.

"Scaldaren, come forth!" she said as she raised her wing and beckoned to the young barn owl to the cheers and whispers of encouragement from the members of the order. He was perched near the front next to Varvaren. He and Varvaren had become fast friends. Varvaren whispered encouragingly to him before he flew up to Valleer and bowed his head before her.

Scaldaren wore the traditional leather armour of a Nalas apprentice which he now removed and laid it at the feet of Valleer.

Valleer raised her voice so that the whole hall boomed with it as she spoke "Apprentice! You have shown great skill and courage in seeking us out, you spent year's refining your skills with us and you have learned the ways of our order. You have become... almost like family to many of us." Many of the Nalas nodded their agreement.

Valleer then nodded to Varvaren who flew off of her perch to behind the block of steel and returned with a package wrapped in cloth. The cloth was a dark purple colour and had intricate circular patterns woven into the fabric. She flashed a quick smile to Scaldaren before flying back to her perch.

Even though the package was still closed and lying beside Valleer, Scaldaren instantly knew what it was. Varvaren had tried to keep him out of the forge for the last month and he had guessed correctly why. The package contained his armor. Not just any armor but his armor, made specifically for him. The armor that would make him a full member of the Whillanol.

Valleer slowly unwrapped the armor and everyone in the hall stared in awe and Varvaren looked down slightly embarrassed. It was truly her best work. The first piece was a full helm that opened up beneath the eyes in two long slits. The helm was ridged around the eye and neck so as to deflect blows away from the unguarded areas, and a ridge went up the middle giving it strength. The helm had great swirling shapes engraved on the sides that, had he ever seen them would have reminded him of great cresting waves. The beak guard bent ever so slightly so as to allow easy speaking. And leather straps sprouted from the bottom like roots to hook into his chest plate so as to keep the helmet secure. The helm was then laid to the side and Valleer carefully extricated the next piece as if it were a newly hatched chick.

The next piece as breast plate that was like a slightly flattened cylinder cut in half down the sides, with a cone shaped bottom that had the tip removed. Rectangular pieces were cut from the sides so as to allow easy flying and two circles were cut from the bottom to allow the legs to move easily. The front of the beast plate had an oak carved into it and there were two leather straps on either side one over the wing and one under. The back had a bent in diagonal strip that served to keep the scabbard of the worrier's sword secured. This was then placed to the side and the next two objects were lifted from the package but not for quite so long.

They were phoots. Phoots were four plates of metal sewn into cloth that were then wrapped around the worriers leg to provide protection and to soak up blood, should the need arise. These were complexly decorated with circular projections which gave them the illusion of being very thick.

The whole set of armor seemed to radiate light and instead of being made of bright flake like the others, it was made of a metal that Scaldaren didn't recognize. Valleer seemed to have noticed this to for her face was creased with Ill concealed anger for a brief moment before returning to a serious look.

"_I'll speak with her about this later."_ She thought to herself as she turned back to remove the last piece from the package, a sword.

The sword was about half as tall as Scaldaren which is why it surprised Valleer greatly that it weigh very little. The sword like the armor seemed to shine but the blade of the sword was a pale whitish color like that of an opal. The hilt was mad of carved bone with the pommel carved into the likeness of a Tytos' head. The thing that caught Scaldaren's attention the most about the sword however was the painted red Cleeatch that looked to be crawling up the blade. The Cleeatch was an ancient beast from legends of old; it was said to be an enormous serpent with bone like scales and blades sprouting from the sides of its body and was said to be over one hundred feet long and that when it rose from the sea it would wreak destruction on all unfortunate enough to be in its way.

Scaldaren was blown away by it all and just stood there gaping like a fool. Valleer didn't wait a moment however and carefully lifted the armor up with her wings drawing up to her full height as she did so, light streaming through the roof caught her in that moment causing her and the armor to shimmer as if it they were from Glamora itself. She looked directly into Scaldaren's eyes and spoke with a voice filled with grandeur.

"Scalderan," she started her voice filling the whole hall like a bong being struck. As she raised the armor slowly above her head. "You knelt before me an apprentice, now rise a Nala of the Whillanol!"

-Elsewhere-

(Present date: Kuneer/forest of Tyto border)

Stirn looked round at the other three owls staring expectantly at him from the branch that was just a few feet ahead of him. The air was warm and thick with the smell of sap and the buzzing of bee's. Stirn was extremely nervous but he pushed all of those thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on the song he was about to sing.

"_Its so hard to figure out_

_which way to turn_

_There's no going back now_

_As your forest burns_

_the stars are gonna shine on you_

_if you can get through the day_

_Storm clouds all around you_

_but a blue sky on the way_

_..._

_And we're all just innocence tonight_

_And we're all just traveling through our lives_

_We will reach our destination_

_so just hang on for the ride_

_Say a prayer and close your eyes_

_Its just a little turbulence_

_..._

_Take a look around you_

_Look how far you've come_

_Your whole life in front of you_

_you've only just begun_

_we've all got our problems_

_but there just lumps in the wind_

_If you only keep on fighting_

_there's nowhere you can't go_

_..._

_And we're all just innocence tonight_

_And we're all just traveling through our lives_

_We will reach our destination_

_so just hang on for the ride_

_Say a prayer and close your eyes_

_Its just a little turbulence_

_..._

_This life can be so crazy_

_It can spin out of control_

_but I hope that all your dreams come true_

_cause you know that your amazing_

_no matter where you go_

_I'll be there for..._

_we can make it through_

_..._

_(quieter and slower)_

_And we're all just owlets tonight_

_And we're all just traveling through our lives_

_(faster again)_

_We will reach our destination_

_so just hang on for the ride_

_Say a prayer and close your eyes_

_Its just a little turbulence_

Stirn opened his eyes to Gleens joyful voice from inside the hollow.

"He's awake!"

-Authors Notes-

I don't own Guardians of Ga'Hoole or its associated content. The song is based (pretty much the same as) Turbulence by Bowling For Soup.


	8. celebrations

**CELEBRATIONS**

[present day Whillanol order hall] [enough intro now we'll get to the actual story]

"Careful with that! Don't damage those roots!" Valleer directed above the din of the hall. The Nalas were preparing for a grand feast as was traditional when someone was accepted fully into the order. At this moment six Nalas were using ropes to carry a huge table made of a strange material that Varvaren had discovered in the underground tunnels. IT was a pale gray in color and light yet strong but not quite as strong as metal but somehow it was also flexible. Had an human been there They would have identified it as plastic.

Scalderan was in his hollow admiring his new armor and didn't notice the owl approaching him from behind.

"This a bad time Scal?" asked a the barn owl.

"Var?" responded Scalderan as he turned around to the female voice. "You've always been to stealthy for an smith." He said with a smile.

In fact Varvaren looked anything but an smith, All the soot from her forge seemed to have been painstakingly combed from her feathers causing her to shimmer like a drop of water in the half light. Without her usual layer of soot her wings were the color of steel and had dark chips running though it and wings that looked perfect for flight. It made Scalderans gizzard feel elated.

"You like the armor?" Varvaren asked

"How did you guess?' Laughed Scalderan

"Glad to hear it, now Come on now youngling, we best not keep Valleer waiting." She said nodding towards the hollows entrance.

"Youngling?" Said Scalderan in a mock angry voice "I'm only a year younger then you!"

"Oh really mister big shot lets see how well you handle your alcohol at the celebration, now come on Valleers waiting!" Joked Varvaren as she flew from the hollow follow closely by Scalderan."

The sun was low painting the sky with brilliant oranges and reds. The hall was densely surrounded with poplars and spruce in which the members lived, so it was a short flight to the door of the hall that was a smaller slot cut from the actual door set with hinges, because the original door had been . The hall now looked nothing like it had just two hours previous.

Brazers had been lit and placed on either side of the hall giving it a warm glow. The table had been lain across the the roots and many of the Nalas were already perched alongside it talking or joking amongst themselves which mixed with the clinking of plates and the crackling of the brilliantly based braziers mingled with the smells of rich spices and acrid smoke.

"Good,you found him now we can begin the celebrations." greeted Valleer as she flew past them to the head of the table. Valleer was wearing her ornamental battle claws that had turquoise stone lacework through them. They had even seen combat and were sharp as the day they were crafted. Varvaren and Scalderan perched beside one another halve way up the table. The table was laden with roasted mice, vole and fish, great bowls of fruits, nuts, soups and jugs of many different alcohols. In the center of table rested a roasted mountain goat that had taken many Nalas to bring down, and even more to bring it back and prepare it. Everyone reached for the cups filled with fire eye in front of them. Varvaren shaped the cups from pieces of discarded or broken steel that she couldn't use for making armor.

Valleer raised her cup high, "To Whillanol!" she said taking a drink.

"To Scalderan!" said Varvaren

"To the glowing sun" Sang out master Kerlin

"And the brilliant white moon!" boomed master of arms Geric, then the rest of the order drank theirs' ,leaving Scalderans' gizzard a churning pot of fire, and all at once the hall erupted into the sounds of churring and general merry making.

Master Kerlin was the oldest member of the order, but make no mistake he was one of their best warriors. He was an foggily old robin but his feathers were so faded that the red chest feathers that were the staple of his race was now more of a gay red. Master Kerlin wore an night blue cloak and dappled with silver stars.

The Master of arms was in charge of weapons and the training of new members. Geric Was an muscular Philippine eagle With a drawn face and a deep voice like that of the great thunderheads that broiled the skies. Master Geric wore an gray steel breastplate with silver lacework adorning it that he had been given long before he joined the Whillanol. Unlike the guardians the Nalas often were rewarded for their efforts by those they helped. They didn't ask for it, but it was like a tradition.

Many members of the order came to Scaldaren to congratulate him and only five minutes into the celebrations two of the order started fighting and leaped onto the table. Scaldaren recognized one o them as his friend Hurrel or as they called him the lord of Rats whom was a smallish red tailed hawk with a thin face and black markings two feathers on his head stuck up making it look like he had horns. He was called that because of the deceptive way he fought. His sword twisting and writhing in the air as if dancing to a tune all its own. The other was Bell whom was a young grass owl and was truly unable to hold his liquor.

All eyes were on them for somehow they had manged to get a hold of two wooden practice swords. Bell stumbled forward with a clumsy thrust which Hurrel easily parred, feinted left and flew strait up catching Bell in the back of his head while landing directly behind him. Bell fell forward letting fly a slew of curses and Hurrel just kept a smirk on his face while Bell righted himself and turned to throw himself at Hurrel again. Scaldaren tried to stand and intervene but Varvaren put a wing on his shoulder to stop him. Everyone around the table were churring loudly or clacking their cups onto the table and cheering on the combatants, all except the one old crow whose drink had been spilled and was now cursing loudly at them.

Bell leaped at Hurrel but he easily batted away the clumsy attack and sending his sword across the room. Only this time Bell grabbed hold of Hurrels sword with his other talon leaving deep gouges in the wood. Bell used his momentum to send Hurrel over the edge of the table only to be unable to dislodges his talons and fell with a great splash into a bowl of soup pulled off the table during their duel.

Many a head was craned in order to view the humorous sight as the two crawled out of the bowl and stood sopping wet facing each other. It looked for a moment that they were going to leap at each others throats...but only for a moment before both combatants started churrig (or trilling depending) gayly. And Bell flew back to his perch while everyone resumed their merry making. As Hurrel passed Scalderan, he caught him by the tarsus.

Scalderan started in a hushed voice "I saw what you were doing Hurrel, of all the scheming, underhanded..."

Hurrel interrupted him with a trill, "Is it my fault the boy wanted to drink so much?"

"And then you had to go antagonizing him into fighting you?" Criticized Scalderan

Hurrel just smiled slyly "Never trust the lord of rats." he half whispered as he returned to his perch.

Scalderan turned back to Varvaren who had been talking animatedly too Felix the fluffy fat gull who cooked most of the food for the order. A couple birds at the far end of the table started to sing together. So Scalderan poured himself another cup of Fire eye and joined into their conversation about the correct way to roast voles until Felix had to go make more soup. Varvaren then turned to him and spied his half empty cup of fire eye.

"Still drinking that?" She asked "here try some of this." She said while passing him a steal jug lined with silver lacework that was filled with an strange dark red liquid. It was slow to pour and was thick and tasted sweet and very strong to the point where it was almost overpowering. He quickly finished that glass while Varvaren drank her own and when they were both done Scalderan could feel a light buzzing in the back of his skull. Varvaren then turned to him.

"That reminds me I've got another thing." She said as she flew off to her forge. Scalderan almost followed before She returned with a small silver vial. Scalderan gave her a strange look as she alighted beside him and asked. "What is it?" With the odd sort of quizzical look only someone half drunk can give you.

"This is Lyzzas tears" Said Varvaren with a mysterious tone, "It is an alcohol fermented from the petals of the Luran flowers that literally litter the Lyzzan Isles in the far eastern seas."

Scalderan was dumbfounded as he gazed at the small vial now resting on the table. "How in Hagsmire did you get that?"

"A long while ago I was given it by a merchant who's supplies and hatchings I managed to rescue from this maniacally evil raccoon..." Started Varvaren as she started to tell him of one of her first exploits as a Nalas from before she became their smith. Scalderan though was only half paying attention as the Lyzzas tears had an almost painfully sweet flavor that felt like a million tiny pinpricks of numbness were running up and down his gizzard like they were trapped in a tornado, with the hint of a bite at the end and almost completely robbed him of his senses.

After Scalderan drained his cup he inexplicably found that it seemed to have refilled itself with another kind of alcohol and thought it a waste to refuse such a nice thing random chance had done for him and drain it as well. The alcohol was a strange thick dark green liquid with an strong alcoholic flavor and was also strangely sour but had a slight bitter sensation that lingered over his tongue like a burning cold and made his beak feel soft. The alcohol was known as Clog and had a terribly calming effect causing Scalderan to quickly fall into a drunken sleep.

Varvaren wouldn't have noticed his slumber were it not for Master Geric flapping lazily over to them.

"Well I was going to congratulate the lad the...the...laaadd." He said seemingly fastened by the strange sounds emanating from his beak. "I see he's gotten to far in his cups."

"You have already … said that Geric..." slurred Varvaren to him.

"Right, right " murmured Geric as he flew off in the opposite direction of his perch.

The celebration was starting to break up in bits and pieces with friends helping those to drunk to fly back to their hollows. Varvaren went to shake Scalderan awake only to have him bolt upright.

"slriffiguranatle?" Slurred Scalderan "oh...what did I miss?"

"A lot Scal, come on I'll help ya back to your hollow..." she said lurching into the air. In fact varvaren did very little "helping" and merely flew with him to his hollow. She started helping him out of his armor when Scalderan gave her a queer look.

"why are you so nice to me Var, I mean I know your my friend and everything but the extravagance of the armor and that strange alcohol." This seemed to hit Varvaren like a gale , or maybe it was the liquor, and she just stood there for a moment a look of deep dark sadness had descended upon her face.

"What is it Var?... It's ok Var you can tell me." he said turning to her with a look of concern and only one phoot still on.

"Its just... just." She suddenly started crying which frightened Scalderan as he'd never seen her even act hurt by something.

"I'm sorry Scal its only...do you know anything about other smiths?" she asked giving him a look like that of an lost hatchling. Scalderan just gave her a blank look "We're always alone." she said with a voice full of remorse. "Alone till death..."

"But what about your parents? surely your mother didn't lay alone to make you?"

"But Scal you don't understand...I'm an orphan... all my families line has been..." she said her voice almost threatening to give out on her again.

Scalderans alcohol infused mind finally made a decision. "Var, you don't have to be..." he said look strait into her deep brown eyes like ancient caverns pools. He lead Varvaren to his nest.

Varvaren didn't return to her hollow that night, for this was a night for celebration,

a night for remembrance

and a night for the new...

-Authors notes-

I don't own the Guardians of Ga'Hoole or its associated content.

Some may notice that my stories format changed somewhat and that some of the reviews are no longer there and for that I apologize. I had some problems uploading my last chapter and had to re-upload the story.

Trilling is the predator birds version of churring.

A Tarses is the avian version of an ankle.


	9. Gold beaks black words

**Gold Beaks Black Words**

[Southern Feldernost]

Feldernost was a small kingdom in far south east ElderFain. Along the seaside it was all 200ft jagged cliff that made it perfectly defensible, this is where Corod brought the majority of his forces. All along the coast the soldiers had moved into the nooks in the cliffs and the normal inhabitants either had to flee or join them. Corod and his Golden beaks stayed at a place called the five points with the majority of the troops. The five points being a group of five inlets that branched off of a bay were each ended in a very decisive point. It was a perfect place to make a base. Attack from the sea would mean that the attackers would be carried by the wind and would be easily dashed upon the jagged rocks of the cliffs or pressed into the points and slaughtered. Attacking from the main land would require fighting the wind the whole time and the five points would make it impossible for a solid attacking line. Even then each point would need to be taken separately.

Corod emerged blinking sleep from his eyes from the small cave he shared with Meeril now. As he gazed about himself at his army waking he felt a great sense of joy. joy for his race in that with this army he could finally bring peace to ElderFain and even the lands beyond. The dew hadn't even dried from the grass tufts that grew between the rocks and the willows that crowned the cliffs swayed peacefully with the breeze. Not many were awake yet except the patrols but that was to be expected. Most had flown a long way and they deserved a rest.

He considered returning to his perch beside Meeril to stay near her a little longer. Meeril had taken to sleeping in nests ever since that night, that horrible night of death and blood that burned at him like fire any time his minds eye gazed upon its image. He had tried to ask Meeril about what happened, tried to help...but, she didn't answer his questions, always changing the subject or falling into one of her silences that she always seemed to fall into these days. She was still alive here, but the real her, the one she'd been for him...The eagle he'd loved, was dead. And he would never forgive them for that. He had given up trying to bring her back, trying to comfort her. It was like she was a whole different being now.

He was brought out of his dark thoughts by a voice off to his right.

"Sir" Came a croaking voice like gravel grinding together. "You said you wanted to see me by dawn?" It was Glinch, the crow had become his personal assistant , sly and smart just like Corod viewed himself. But he always reeked of death and garlic that made him unpleasant to be near for any length of time and his feathers looked like they rarely saw pruning.

"Yes Glinch, you're late." Corod said with mock irritation but for once was grateful for Glinch's punctuality, it meant he got a few more much needed hours of sleep, which was fine with him. "Summon the Gold Beaks and have them come here at once as well as the guard. I wish to speak with them all together."

"At once my lord" came the replay and then Corod was again alone. He groped about the back of the cave till he found a half bottle of clog that was then uncorked and drained quickly, the bitter flavor quickly filling his mouth and throat and calming his head. His mind had bothered him far enough already...and the day was just beginning.

It took only twenty minutes for the Gold Beaks and their respective guards to assemble outside his cave and when Corod emerged to great them he was greeted by a lot of annoyed and sleepy faces, only Bolertus The turkey vulture from CrayHaven had the nerve to speak up.

"What is the meaning of this Corod? I'm a lord and you'll not have my support if you try to order me around like a mindless servant!" Bolertus Was quite obese used to a life of luxury that being born the lord of CrayHaven commanded. Each and every member of the Gold Beaks was one of the lords Corod had swayed to join his cause with the promise of land and the riches of the owls lands. Each lord was given command of the forces they brought so Corod had quickly found his army swelled well beyond expectations as each lord tried to out do the others.

Corod knew Bolertus' threats were empty, he was a spoilt brat; a coward and a brilliant moron. Even if he tried something Corod had practically bought his guards and could easily ensure that he met with an unfortunate accident.

"You'll have your answers if you'll just follow me." Corod said looking at all of them and then quickly flying out toward the center of the bay. The water below him was rising in twenty foot waves that made a thunderous sound as they crashed into the cliffs and sent brine high into the air that brushed his wings like salty tears. A cold wind was coming up from the south. the feeling of the wind beneath his wings was intoxicating and almost made him forget about his troubles, almost. It took only five minutes to reach the center of the bay. As the group gathered around him sir Lorec spoke while looking on the horizon with a distinct look of displeasure.

"Storms coming, we should make this quick." Sir Lorec said looking forlornly at the sky that was turning as gray as Corods' mood.

"Yes what is this about?" Rumbled Hunderous

Corod swept his gaze around the group of birds. His golden beaks, the commanders of his army were a motley collection of birds. They were ten of them all together. Sir lorec was a self proclaimed sir that controlled Feldernost and it had been his idea to use the five points as a base. He was an average sized middle aged starling and was abnormally large for a starling and had a commanding voice. He was the only one whom wasn't ornamented.

Bolertus' family was of ancient lineage that had controlled CrayHaven for a millennium and although they started as brutal and powerful conquerors they slowly turned into the fat spoilt creatures they were today. Bolertus being particular in that affair, his head a spotted and angry shade of pink and his feathers never seeming to go unruffled, was now wearing a thin blue cloth laced with silver streaks that he was trying to use to unsuccessfully keep the cold out. And hovered there shaking like a day old dire wolf pup.

Gelias was the only non bird member of the gold beaks being a flying snake from the jungle kingdom of Uletys. She wore a necklace of fine powder blue sapphires tied tightly against her body that nicely accented her emerald green head that slowly moved into a deep blue as it came closer to her tail. Each scale glittered like an individual star and even among creatures other then snakes she was considered very beautiful. She would have had a hard time staying in the air out here so she rested upon the back of one of her guards, Jangos whom was an bald eagle that wore no armor but battle claws. She seemed to be trying to get herself deeper into his feathers and away from the cold wind that whistled past from far out at sea.

King Zelos of Ebony Falls, always wore hardened rabbit leather armor that was stained a dark green like the jungles of his home. The really odd thing about his leather armor though was that it even covered the tops of his wings in a weaved pattern of soft leather and he always seemed to smell of pine and mint. He was quiet old however and his eyes had the sort of a milky look to them but he still tried to hold himself that of the youths and was strong as any of them if a little slower.

Leona the serval was an rainbow macaw and the representative from Kioshk, as Kioshk was run by a council Leona was the councils representative. She wore a tan strip of cloth that was draped elegantly around your shoulders and bounced with each wing beat. It was decorated with a single painted eye in dull red and gold. She was very charming with her thick accent and deep dark eyes like liquid pools. But nobody trusted her, she was to likable.

Hunderous was an tired sounding pelican with far to many feathers for any one bird. He was the leader of Under Sky which had a large chunk of ElderFains coastline. He of all of them seemed the most excited to join Corod seemingly because of the whispers of Yufawn planing an invasion that had been spreading through his kingdom like wildfire.

Queen Xex the bloody flew next to him although no one included the bloody part in front of her and lived to tell of it. She was an Falcon and she rose to power in Gemgle quite suddenly when her family mysteriously vanished. Most assumed that she was the one who did it but finding the truth of that was likely the last thing you'd ever do. She dressed in a cloth with large blood red scales of metal that made her look a little like a flying lizard. Her feathers had a deeper ruddier look to them and her eyes showed a great determination. On her head was a blood iron cap that had a point that followed down her beak and two others that moved down both sides of her head. Birds feared her and that is what Corod needed her for.

Lorn the fire-mind was an old goose whom gained leadership by way of having "fire sight". Or so he claimed although he had yet to prove it. He controlled a large supply of iron for which his kingdom, The Iron Hill was named, which Corod badly needed. He wore a gold and silver pendent around his long neck with a large ruggedly wrought ruby set into it, that reflected light as he moved like a tiny flickering fire. His feathers showed his age greatly and were streaked with differing shades of gray. He was by no means a graceful flier or lander and so Corod doubted he'd be much use in a fight.

Dawn The princess of Derg was the representative sent by her terribly ill father. She was a bright white dove slight of build and seemed to virtually glow next to Lorn. Derg was huge as it went all the way up the east coast on the other side of the Carteesean Mountains from the owl kingdoms until it ended at pelican point where Dergs coast met the tundra expanse of the Northern kingdom. Dergs citizens were hugely devoted to their king and although they never used to have a standing army, Dawn managed to join up with Corod at Fort Allen with easily forty thousand on her tail with another two thousand showing up a week later.

Perri Salax was from Hydale, an Osprey and was sometimes an obnoxious racrops brained idiot at times although he did seem to genuinely try to be a good leader. He was small for his species and had dark feathers and large eyes. Females often refereed to him as "cute" which annoyed him to no end. His father was the self proclaimed ruler of Hydale so when he died Perri inherited the nation at only two years of age. He now wore a strip of fur around his neck in a vain attempt to keep out the chill and looked as if he may still be on his perch, asleep or, wanted to be at least.

Lastly of all was Wardzen the mad Heron of Yufawn. It was said that he had the last bird who stole his prey cooked alive and served at his next feast to his rivals. He always had a slightly disheveled look to him and leered at anyone nearby with his long cracked beak. Corod still wondered how he had managed to steal his loyalty but was glad for it. He also seemed to giggle to himself and had many colorful feathers interwoven into his own.

The gold beaks gained their title from a smart ass albatross who joked that their beaks were probably made of gold by their holier-than thou-attitude. Bolertus heard about it and had tried to have the unfortunate birds wings broken for "Disrespect". Corod was furious when he discovered his plans and sent the bird to Fort Dolem and dubbed the lords the Gold beaks as a way to spite Bolertus. However he was not the only one opposed to the name, Gelias requested to be referred to as a gold scale until King Zelos told her that it would only serve to confuse his already puffin brained soldiers which amused Gelias into consenting.

Their guards were a specially selected group of highly skilled worriers which were in very short supply in ElderFain. They were known by most as the Iron Heart and were large birds because they wore thick and heavy gray iron armor as a uniform.

"We are here to discuss our current situation and how best to move forward." Corod began, he turned to Sir Malace Turnell whom was head of the Iron heart. "tell your birds to fan out and kill anyone impotent enough to try and listen in." Sir Malace was an Golel, a relatively new species of birds that were three feet high. They descended from gulls with black tipped yellow beak and smokey gray feathers on their heads and a almost black feathers on their belly's. The Iron Heart was most Golel with a few others.

"Twill be done sire" he responded before flying off.

"Korvek is directly on my border!" Bolertus Blurted out suddenly "We should deal with them first!"

Everyone was caught slightly off guard by the sudden outburst except Dawn how returned with a remark like she was commenting on the weather.

"my fathers soldiers are converging upon their eastern border as we speak." she said with an air of pride.

"Lord Onosi is a cowardly worm." Added Sir Lorec bluntly "He'll flee to his mountain fort Huzar, as soon as he catches site of your troops."

"Of course they will. But they can't last up there forever." Responded Dawn with a smile.

"True" added Perri

oddly enough Xex looked shocked. "I will not have them say we took Huzar in such a cowardly manner!'

Corod gave her a queer look "Then what do you suggest?"

"I shall send a squad of my Red Wings to raid them periodically." Said Xex grinning "Their attacks will wear them down enough to allow Derg to easily destroy them."

"They'll be even bloodier then normal!" joked Wardzen, Corod saw Xex's face flash with anger but she remained silent, even she was uneasy with the Heron.

"your warriors will clash but shall be dashed and smashed upon that mountain side. They shant last one attack." said King Zelos as if Wardzen hadn't spoken with a dark tone edging into his voice as his gaze drew on some point lost to everyone but him. "I've seen it before...but we have more pressing matters at this moment, Corod?"

"indeed, We may have some good warriors amongst us but i fear it is too few in number." started Corod

"Too few!" Cried Gelias with clear disgust "Oh how you sugar coat it so! Of our thousands I'd say only about a tenth have even held a weapon never mind used one!"

Xex bristled at that. She had at least a thousand warriors that she thought were far more experienced then anything this scaly worm had to offer. How dare she claim something like this! "Watch your tongue snake! Or it'll be taken from you" Hissed Xex edging forward a little.

"I'll!..."hissed Gelias anger clearly rising in her voice as she moved into a position to strike.

"Now lets all calm down" Interrupted Lorn moving between the two which seemed to calm them a little. "What we need is time to train our men." Everyone looked to each other seemingly agreeing. "I would like to ask that I may oversee the training, so that it would take so strain off the rest of you." Gelias and Xex both seemed to dislike the idea of someone else overseeing there soldiers training while the others seemed to like it except for Wardzen who was busy staring off into space with a look of bemusement upon his face.

"Very well then Lorn, you've got till the spring thaw." exclaimed Corod. A few murmurs of disagreement threatened to snatch the moment from him like a hawk snatches a mouse, so Corod quickly moved on. "While the training is taking place we will still need to hold onto our borders and try to bring Beshcra to our cause."

"Who do you have in mined to do this?" Dawn asked warily

Corod smiled slightly "I feel that Wardzen, Queen Xex, Gelias and Leona will be perfect for it." He paused for a second in case someone tried to argue before proceeding but instead they seemed to like this idea. "I shall see to Beshcra myself."

"Is that wise to leave the points sir?" asked Perri

"I would do this myself Perri," responded Corod '_So that you fools don't screw it up!" _He thought to himself.

"He thinks high risk my thinks" chimed in Leona

"I shall be bringing a number of guards with me, although I doubt I'll need them. The council of Beshcra have their honor to think of, they will not harm a guest who comes in peace." Replied Corod matter-of-factly.

"And Tarses?" asked Sir Lorec

"Tarses' leadership is strangely shaky at best, therefore it would be far simpler to take it by force. Attacking them a few times and they will break hard and Tarses, will fall." advised King Zelos calmly.

The others nodded their agreement.

"May I interject something?" Thundered Hunderous in his deep voice.

The others looked at each other.

"Go on." insisted Corod impatiently.

"The mining work in the cliffs is flying by far faster then we first imagined. Lidorn estimates that one hundred new hollows will be ready by the end of the month." Began Hunderous in a business like tone that sounded odd with his deep voice. "The meeting hall is almost completed however the strong hollows are proving more difficult." Lidorn was a small kite in charge of Feldernosts stone carvers and the strong hollows where hollows that looked normal from the outside but went deep into the cliff angling upwards making it hard to attack with plenty of nooks for defenders to set ambushes and dangerous jagged rocks set into the floor. The Idea was Corods so that if the Points was attacked the defenders would have places to retreat to that would be difficult to take.

"Will the meeting hall be sound proof?" asked Bolertus with a sneer.

"Of course, once it's completed you'll not hear a hurricane from inside!" boasted Hunderous, seemingly not noticing Bolertus' sneer which quickly faded. It went quiet for a moment before Xex decided to ask a question that had been nagging her the whole meeting.

"Did not the scouts return last day?"

"Scout...only one returned..." muttered Hunderous a worried look replacing his proud one.

"Hmmm..." Corod had a troubled look, " Sir Malace! Bring that scout for his report"

"Yes sire" Came his response as he left

"There is another thing..." Started Perri when Sir Malace was out of ear shot "Its not that I'm against it or anything but some of my birds don't like the name of our cause."

Corod sighed crossly but it was Lorn who spoke. "We have already spoken of this Perri, Why are you insisting to bring it up again?" He asked with an unamused look.

Perri looked slightly abash but proceeded anyways. "Well its just that some of my birds say that The Black Talons doesn't fully encompass everything we are..."

Wardzen grinned, He talked like he was talking about a joke he was keen to spread, "Who cares what they think, If they were mine I'd have their tongues for soup."

"But..." Started Perri

"How do you expect us to find a name that can fit every faction we represent?" interrupted Gelias her voice filled with scorn "Perhaps you would present one that does?"

"It matters not." Spoke Xex incredulously "The Black Talons is a name that will strike fear into the hearts of our foes!"

And for once Queen Xex the Bloody and Gelias were in agreement.

Perri looked like he was about to try and argue further but was interrupted by Sir Malace returning with a eagle dressed in black rags and and gray metal plate and with black paint strewn across is body. Corod recognized him at once as a member of the For Norec cult. The For Norec cult once killed hundreds in the name of Osia their supposed god-born-again. Of course that was long ago and now they hid away in dark places to await her coming again. Corod didn't trust them and it disturbed him that one of the Gold Beaks brought them without informing him.

"Well speak why don't you?" Wardzen announced "Or has Osia removed your tongues as well as your humor?" He giggled like it was some filthy joke.

The eagle gave him a venomous look "My name is Nul Scader" He breathed

"Just say your report and go old crow, give us the sprinkin report!" Bolertous exploded seemingly hating the cultist more every second.

Nul Scader looked at him with disgust but then turned to Corod to say his report. "It is as they say, from the information we gathered we estimate that around one of every ten birds up there is an owl." He said spitting out the word as he would a rotten slug. "We met two of them within two hours of being there, and killed them but were set upon by ten well armed and well armored owls." He then turned his gaze upon them all. "My brothers gave their lives for this information, pray use it well" He then flew off leaving them in a silence.

They knew now what this would come to.

"meeting adjured" muttered Corod, everyone broke up and started leaving except Hunderous whom started towards Corod. He had a worried look on his face...a disturbed look. The others had taken their leave and it was only them now floating alone in the open air.

"I looked into it..." He said slowly...grudgingly.

"And?" Corod suddenly knew what he meant.

"Three confirmed" he said spitting out the words like they were diseased, being so close Corod could smell the fish on his breath. "gore and debris just as you described, but no bodies."

"And were any owls found?" Corod asked unsurprised by his report.

"No, however I did dig up some odd sightings."

"Such as?" Corod asked his curiosity perked now

"an armed flock of birds was moving south off the coast of Under Sky."

"Were they owls?" Corod asked

"The witness said he couldn't tell from the distance, but he also said there was no reason to think they shouldn't have been."

"Right..." Corod said turning away but then turning back again, "Tell no one of this Hunderous. I don't need word of vanishing owl armies frightening the soldiers before we even engage them."

He did not wait for Hunderous's reply but flew swiftly in the direction of his cave thewind helping him immensely. On the way he tried to think of how he'd tell Meeril that he was leaving her here, unsure of whether he was sad because he was leaving her alone hre or glad to be away from her sullenness but he had no time to ponder it as he flew as fast as he could.

After all, a storm is coming...

-authors notes-

I Don't own Guardians of Ga'Hoole or its associated content

This chapter was meant to have more in it but unfortunately it became to long and I've had to cut it in half. Therefore this chapter may be slightly dull and I apologize for that.

When King Zelos talks of puffins its odd in that virtually no one in ElderFain knows what a puffin is but what is certain it that they are quiet stupid and are therefore used as an humorous insult by the populous of ElderFain.


End file.
